Freddy Fazbear
|-|Original= |-|Withered= Summary Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic and one of the many antagonists in the franchise, as well as being the featured animatronic in both the first and second games. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a lighter shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. He stalks the player in the first game during Night 3 and on by moving while the player is not watching the monitor of the cameras. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: None, referred to as male Age: At least 20 (Likely built in the early eighties) Classification: Possessed animatronic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2 and limited 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), and Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Is haunted by a spirit) | All previous abilities besides Immortality (Type 2), heat causes him to move faster, possibly Enhanced Senses (Likely comparable to the other animatronics) Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of shoving a full grown man into an animatronic suit with such force that it crushes his skull to the point that only his eyes and teeth survive. Can bite hard enough to crush a human skull) | At least Street level, likely Wall level (Can easily kill the protagonist, comparable to other UCN animatronics, who can damage skulls and rip humans apart) Speed: Peak Human (Moves too fast for a normal person to properly react) | Peak Human (Comparable to the other animatronics) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can crush a grown man with sheer force. Should be comparable to Fredbear, who was able to crush a child's skull/upper torso with little effort) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Street Class, likely Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be able to scale to Springtrap, who was able to survive the burning of Fazbear's Fright) | At least Street level, likely Wall level Stamina: Extremely high, due to being a robot | Unknown, likely high via being a robot Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None | None Intelligence: At least average, due to being possessed by the ghost of a child. Tends to hide in the darker corners of cameras, were only the pin-pricked irises of his eyes are visible | Unknown, likely Average (Should compare to the other animatronics) Weaknesses: Freddy can easily be tampered with and possibly reprogrammed. He can only operate from 12 PM to 6 AM, and can be fooled by someone wearing a spare Freddy Fazbear head. Freddy will refuse to harm anything that visually seems like a human child. He is also vulnerable to heat-based attacks. His chest can be opened by pulling his bowtie, revealing his endoskeleton and wiring | None notable Keys: Canon | Ultimate Custom Night Others Notable Victories: Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi's Profile Toy Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) Toy Freddy's Profile (Speed was equalized) Gaston (Disney) Gaston's Profile Green Man (Petscop) (Petscop) Green Man’s profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Assefa Berber (Death and Destiny) Assefa Berber's Profile (Canon Freddy was used. Speed was equalized) Robert E. O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Speedwagon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Thanos Simonattoi (The Real World) Thanos’s Profile (Speed was equalized) The Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) The Hulk's Profile (Speed was equalized) Batman (Batman (1966)) Batman's Profile (Speed was equalized) Max (Camp Camp) (Camp Camp) Max's Profile (Both were 9-B and Speed is Equal) Ip Man (Donnie Yen) (Ip Man Trilogy) Ip Man's Profile (UCM Freddy and in his 9-C key) Larry Daley (Night at the Museum) Larry's Profile (9-B versions used, speed equalized) Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto) Big Smoke's Profile (9-B versions used, speed equalized) Mongolian Death Worm (Mythology) The Worm's Profile (This is Canon Freddy vs the Mongolian Death Worm) Inconclusive Matches: Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) Bonnie's Profile Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Bears Category:Robots Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Villains Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes